final chance?
by closet-hopeless-romantic
Summary: Has anybody else wondered why after Paraguay the Admiral actually processed Harm's resignation? I did. Here's my slightly sappy and pretty unrealistic take on why!
1. Chapter 1

This came to me while I was watching 'a tangled webb part 2' yesterday and is completely AU from after the end of that episode.

Those of you waiting for my other stories, I'm sorry I'm suffering from a bit of writers block, I'll get there eventually I promise! In the meantime I hope you enjoy this one.

I've been trying to post this for a week now, but my doc manager was throwing a fit, whoever answered someone's question on a way around this on yahoo answers is a genius!!!

* * *

"Colonel?" Tiner knocked hesitantly on Mac's open office door. Things in the office had been a bit off since the Colonel had returned from Paraguay and Tiner was a little nervous to disturb her, even when under orders from their CO.

"Yes Tiner, what can I do for you?" Mac replied, without looking up.

"The Admiral would like to see you in his office Ma'am." Mac paused, and looked up at him.

"Of course." She nodded and stood up to follow Tiner to the Admiral's office.

"Colonel Mackenzie reporting as ordered Sir." Tiner announced as Mac entered the Admiral's office.

"Thank you Tiner, that will be all." Tiner withdrew, closing the door behind him and went back to his desk, a little curious as to the conversation that was going to occur behind the closed door. _It was strange without the Commander being there_, Tiner reflected, _and the Colonel seems to be taking it the hardest. _Tiner wasn't the only one who had noticed. Jen Coates had also mentioned it to him; the Colonel had looked tired ever since she had returned from her TAD assignment, and had even started snapping at people. Jen had even pointed out to him how she refused to enter the Commander's old office, which had been since taken over by Commander Turner, even when she was working a case with the Commander.

* * *

Mac walked into her CO's office and came to attention in front of the desk.

"At ease Colonel" Chegwidden said, looking at her sternly over the top of his glasses. Mac relaxed slightly,

"Thank you sir. You wished to see me?"

"Yes, have a seat Mac." Mac sat down quickly, confused and just a little concerned as to what this was about. She hadn't seen her CO look this serious since he had had to tell her about Harm's last dip in the ocean. AJ took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He looked almost as exhausted as she did.

"Are you ok Mac?" he asked, looking worriedly at the woman who he had come to consider as his daughter. "You've seemed a bit out of sorts since your return from South America." Mac sighed softly, and looked down at her hands.

"I'm fine sir," she replied quietly, offering him a small smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. "I just haven't been sleeping very well."

"Well if you are sure that there's nothing else?" He looked hard at her. He wasn't looking forward to this part of the conversation; it was obvious to him that she wasn't telling him something. It was also clear to him that it had to do with Harm; with her it nearly always did. He couldn't help himself; he shook his head slightly, wondering if it would be possible to arrange for them to bang their heads together to make them see sense. He took a deep breath, mustered up his sternest look and started talking.

"I wanted to talk to you about Commander Rabb." Mac's head snapped up quickly, a pained expressions flashing across her face before being replaced with one of supreme indifference.

"Sir?" she enquired hesitantly.

"You must be wondering why I processed his resignation this time." AJ replied, watching her closely for a reaction.

"No sir," she replied automatically, her voice devoid of almost any emotion, "the Commander resigned sir, it was to be expected that it would be processed."

"It never has been before." AJ pointed out calmly, "you must have an opinion on it. He was your partner, your best friend." He noticed a flicker of something flash across her face at his words.

"I make it a point not to question my CO's decisions sir." Mac replied, looking directly at him for the first time since she had sat down. He smiled slightly at her; _ever the good Marine, _he thought wryly, _even when it is holding her back from true happiness. _

"Well, I personally think you deserve an explanation." AJ said calmly. Mac looked back down at her hands,

"Yes sir?" she questioned softly, still not quite understanding what the Admiral was getting at.

"I had two reasons for my actions Mac. The first is very simple. The Commander was getting too attached to playing the hero. He needs to understand that his actions have consequences. He can't just abandon his post when he feels like it," here he hesitated slightly, "even it is to save the most important person in his life." Mac looked up at his words, and he was amazed to see a hint of tears in her eyes. Her eyes quickly dropped back down to her hands. So he carried on, unsure of how to word this next bit.

"The second reason, is because I've come to think of you both as surrogate children. You've certainly given me enough headaches between the two of you over the years. And for this reason, I want you to be happy. You both deserve a shot at the happiness that you have worked so hard for."

"Sir..?" Mac started, touched by his words, but not wanting to discuss Harm with her CO.

"Let me finish," He cut her off gently, "Mac…Sarah, the two of you have a connection; there's no denying it, it's there for everyone to see. And you deserve to be happy. The chain-of-command issue has gone, there's nothing stopping you now." He stopped when he heard a sniffle coming from the woman sat in front of him. "Are you ok?" he asked, now slightly regretting opening up this can of worms. There was a pause. Mac was struggling to get a hold on her emotions; she had regretted her words from the moment she uttered them, and had relied on the fact that she would be able to apologise to him in the office to keep her sane. All week she had been so angry; at herself, Harm, Webb, even the Admiral for his decision. When she had gone to the hospital to visit Clay and overheard him and Harm talking, that anger had increased twofold. She couldn't believe Harm had gone to work for the CIA. What on earth was he thinking?! A wave of uncontrollable anger washed over her. Before she knew what she was doing, she jumped to her feet, eyes flashing.

"With all due respect sir, you have no right to be meddling with our lives. We can make our own decisions. And we have to live with them! And just for the record, there is NOTHING between Harm and I." she hesitated briefly, "And there never will be! He left. He always just leaves." Tears started to pour from her eyes, and she collapsed back down into her seat, feeling completely drained, "Why won't he ever stay and fight?" she said softly, burying her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed silently, much to the chagrin and discomfort of her CO, who had no idea how to deal with the usually tough Marine. Mac felt completely exhausted, she had been carrying those issues around with her for years, ever since Harm left to return to flight status, since Sydney, and since Paraguay. _Really, _she mused, trying to get a hold of herself, _we really are as bad as each other. I can't let go nay easier than he can. Maybe the Admiral would be doing us a favour right now, if it weren't for Paraguay. _She looked up in alarm when she remembered her CO, colour rushing to her face when she realised where she was. "I…uh…sir I apologise for my outburst, it was out of line. I meant no disrespect to you sir." She apologised profusely, forcing herself to look Admiral Chegwidden in the eye, worried that she might end up being court-martialled for all but screaming at her CO and telling him to butt out of her life.

AJ looked at her sadly, she looked so lost. Now he knew for sure that something had happened between them in Paraguay; he had never seen her look so defeated before.

"Mac, what happened over there?" he asked hesitantly; she was right, it was none of his business, but he really did consider his JAG officers to be like a second family. They were all fine officers, and great people, and he was ever so proud to be their Commanding Officer. However, great lawyers as they were, none of them were particularly apt when it came to their emotions; especially Harm and Mac. Mac sighed and looked at him,

"He was being so ridiculously territorial and jealous of Clay; I was exhausted and sick of their macho rubbish." Mac wiped furiously at the tears that were once again leaking out of her eyes, "I told him things would never work out between us. And now he's working for CIA and I've lost him forever."

"Mac," AJ said softly, it was breaking his heart to see her like this, "I'm sure you haven't lost him. Go and talk to him. Make him listen." Mac shook her head,

"I can't; he's probably already moved on to someone else. If he's not already got himself killed working for the damned CIA. He might already be a star on their wall."

"Colonel, do you want me to make it an order?" AJ said, more than ready to pull rank if it would help get the two most pigheaded people he had ever met together. That raised a small smile out of her,

"No sir." She said, "May I be excused sir? I'm due in court soon." She continued, standing up. AJ nodded,

"Dismissed" he said, realising he wasn't going to get any further with her that afternoon. Mac drew to attention, saluting him, before turning to leave. She paused at the door,

"Sir," she said, looking back at him nervously, "I really am sorry for what I said before. And thank you for explaining to me about Commander Rabb, I really appreciate it sir." She turned to leave the office when AJ said quickly,

"Did you ever wonder why he went down there? Why he gave up his entire life to make sure you were ok?" she opened her mouth to respond but he carried on quickly, "Just think about it ok?" Mac nodded and left the office, nodding briefly at Tiner, hoping he wouldn't notice the tears that were still present in her eyes.

_

* * *

I can't believe I just yelled at the Admiral, and then spilled my guts to him. What the hell is wrong with me? __God I miss Harm, I wish I could take back what I said. I'd give anything to turn back time. _Mac was sat at her desk, completely lost in thought; her mind hadn't stopped spinning since she had left the Admiral's office. She didn't know what to do. She appreciated the Admiral's opinion, but couldn't deny that she was angry with him for not allowing Harm to come back to work. _We could have worked it out if he had come back here, _she thought, _we always do. Now I don't even know if he's ok. I've got to find out if he's ok. Clay would know. But will he tell me? _Truth be told, she hadn't been to visit Clay since she had overheard him talking to Harm; she was so mad at him for encouraging him to join the CIA. Mac sighed for what felt like the millionth time that morning, _I'll call him when I get out of court. I need to know that he's ok. And then I need to find a way to turn back time…_her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. 

"Mac?" Sturgis said, poking his head round the door, "Are you ready for court?" Mac jumped slightly,

"Yes, I uh of course." She replied, getting to her feet feeling flustered. She felt Sturgis' dark eyes following her movements as she gathered her things together.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concerned. She looked at him, forcing a smile onto her face,

"I'm fine Sturgis." She replied calmly. "Just a little tired that's all." Sturgis watched her for a couple more seconds.

"You miss him as much as I do don't you?" he questioned. Mac sighed, and brushed past him in the doorway.

"Come on Commander, we don't want to be late for court" she said, leading the way out of the bullpen. Sturgis rolled his eyes and quickly followed her. They stood in the lift in silence, but Sturgis could have sworn he heard her mutter "More, much more"

* * *

Well shall I continue??? Let me know what you think. I started it as a one-shot because I was intrigued as to why AJ actually processed Harm's resignation and the sap inside me led me to this conclusion! I have ideas for a few more chapters, so what do you say? Will you read anymore if I did???

Thank you for reading:o)

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go again! I hope you like it!

Thank you to all who read the first bit, and special thanks to the following for encouraging me to continue: finn23, AngelBlade56, jcool789, unicorn682006, Lawandordersvu1, michelleUK, Lexa-Gibbs, daisymh, aunttuda, joanoa, JsAcGm, and moonstone2148. You guys rock :o) – I hope you enjoy the next lil bit….

* * *

Harm ran up the steps to his apartment and found his former CO knocking on the door.

"Harm? Are you there?" he was calling.

"Sir?" Harm said unsurely, making AJ jump out of his skin and turn round in surprise.

"Harm," AJ said, "Its good to see you." He held out his hand. Harm shook it, but looked warily at his former CO; the last time they had met hadn't been under the best of circumstances after all. He walked passed him quickly and opened the door to his apartment,

"Come in sir." He said over his shoulder as he walked in. "Sorry about the mess," he added, "I was going to clean up after I got back from my run. Would you like a drink?"

"Sure. A glass of water would be fine thanks." AJ replied, relieved that Harm had actually let him in the apartment. Harm quickly poured two glasses of water, and motioned over to the sofa.

"Make yourself comfortable sir, I'll just go and change out of my running gear and I'll be right with you." AJ nodded, and sat down on the sofa, looking around him as he did so, his eye landing on a group of photo frames sitting on the mantelpiece. Getting to his feet, he moved over to study them. Each frame contained a photo of someone from JAG: Bud, Harriet, little AJ and Harm, a similar photo, with the addition of Mac, who was holding a much younger AJ in her arms and had Harm's arm looped casually around her shoulder, the whole JAG family, which AJ recognised as being taken the Christmas before last, Harm and Sturgis at the JAG-athon, and finally two photos of Harm and Mac, squeezed together in the same frame. AJ picked up that frame and studied the pictures sadly. The one on the right had evidently been taken in Afghanistan; the desert combat gear giving that one away. The second was of the pair dancing in McMurphy's. They seemed completely unaware that they were having their picture taken. AJ sighed softly. That photo said it all. They were two people completely in tune with one another. Harm had one arm wrapped securely around Mac's waist, holding her close, and was looking down at her a look of unmistakeable amusement mingled with adoration. Mac, for her part, was looking back at him laughing happily, her eyes sparkling brightly, even in the picture. It really was a nice picture, and AJ wondered briefly where Harm had got it from.

"Harriet gave it to me." Harm's voice came from behind him, completely devoid of emotion, "She took it a few months ago, after Bud returned to active duty." AJ turned to look at him,

"It's a good picture." He said, putting the frame back on the mantelpiece and sitting back down on the sofa. Harm copied him, taking a seat in the armchair. They studied each other for a few seconds.

"So what can I do for you sir?" Harm asked, suddenly curious as to the Admiral's sudden appearance in his apartment. A thought occurred to him and he looked up quickly, "Is everyone ok? Did something happen to Mac or Bud or little AJ?" he asked, worry lines appearing on his face. AJ held up a hand to stop him,

"Everyone's fine Harm." He replied, pretending not to notice just how worried Harm had looked as he mentioned Mac's name. Obviously there was more hope for them than Mac believed. He paused, not sure how to broach the subject. "How are you doing? Are you enjoying life with the agency?" He noted a flicker of anger flash in Harm's eyes at the mention of his new job.

"I'm just fine sir, thanks for asking." Harm replied shortly, getting up and going and standing by the fireplace, staring at the photos. "It's not JAG, but it's nice to be able to fly a lot." He added, his tone guarded, and slightly rude. AJ sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. These two really were going to be the death of him. Harm was obviously still angry with him. This was not going to be an easy conversation, but he hoped that by the end of it Harm would at least understand his reasons, if not be ready to act on them.

"That's good." He replied, "Are you going to the Roberts' for Thanksgiving?"

"I might be." Harm replied looking a little lost. AJ opened his mouth to continue when Harm cut him off, "Excuse me sir," he said quickly, "but why ARE you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." AJ replied simply, "We've all been worried about you..yes ALL" he said noting Harm's expression. "Mac most of all I believe. But really, I wanted to apologise to you, and to explain my decision." Harm blinked at him in surprise. As much as he resented his former CO at that moment, he had never expected him to apologise to him.

"Sir?" he asked, wondering if he had misheard him. AJ looked away for a second, then looked back at Harm, suddenly looking older.

"I've been spending the last couple of weeks wondering if I did the right thing in processing your resignation." He admitted quietly. "You're one hell of a lawyer Harm, and we really do miss you at JAG. I knew we would, but I did it anyway." Harm looked at him, completely shocked.

"Then.." he started, before being cut off by AJ continuing.

"I came here to explain to you why I did what I did." He said nervously, "will you listen?"

"Yes sir" Harm replied, all emotion once again disappearing from his face. AJ took a deep breath, and carried on talking.

"First I want to apologise for the way things deteriorated between us while Mac was in Paraguay. Believe it or not, I did understand why you had to go down there. But I was still your Commanding Officer, and your actions were practically equal to insubordination." Harm looked like he wanted to respond, but AJ cut him off before he could speak. "Please let me finish Harm. To put it simply, one of my reasons for doing this was Mac herself." Harm's jaw dropped slightly, and AJ noted a glimmer of hurt ripple across Harm's face at Mac's name. "Do you remember the day the two of you met?" AJ asked softly, watching him closely. Harm nodded, a small smile appearing at the memory. "And do you remember what I told the pair of you then?"

"Not to get too friendly because we would be working together." Harm replied quietly. AJ nodded.

"I'm hoping that is one of the few orders of mine that you have disobeyed." He said with a slight smirk.

"Sir, there is nothing between Colonel Mackenzie and myself." Harm replied automatically, "and there never will be" he added under his breath, hoping the Admiral wouldn't hear him. Unfortunately for Harm, AJ did hear him, and looked at him sadly.

"You and I both know that's not true Harm." He said, "There is something between you. Something that terrifies the life out of both of you. We all see it." Harm looked away, alarmed to feel tears pricking in his eyes.

"That's not an issue anymore sir." He said softly, "The Colonel made that quite clear." He looked back at his former CO, "You still haven't explained your reasons sir." He added, trying to change the subject from his and Mac's tattered relationship. AJ decided to try a slightly different tack.

"You love her don't you?" Harm's eyes snapped up to meet his.

"Yes sir." He replied, without hesitating, tired of skirting around the issue.

"Well did you ever stop to think what would happen between you if there was no chain-of-command issue?" AJ said calmly, showing no reaction to Harm's admission. Harm looked at him in shock. The truth was that had never occurred to him. _Of course at the moment that is kind of a moot point, _he mused, _Mac saw to that quite successfully._

"And that's why you processed my resignation sir?" he managed to say, his eyes softening slightly.

"That's part of it." AJ admitted, "The two of you deserve your chance to make it work. You belong together, anyone can see that. I thought I was doing you both a favour. I clearly couldn't have been more wrong." Harm stood suddenly,

"Can I get you another drink sir?" he asked, picking up his glass.

"I'm fine thanks."

"I'll be back in a minute sir. I just need a second." He moved towards the kitchen, alarmed to feel his hands shaking slightly.

* * *

Harm lent on the counter, trying to get his head around what the Admiral had told him. He could barely believe it. It was if the fates were conspiring against them; they had their chance, the blessing and support of one of the more important people in both of their lives, and she had destroyed that before they had a chance to get off the ground with a single word: never. He felt a sudden rush of anger, and slammed his hand down, catching the side of a plate that was sitting on the counter.

"Damn you Mac." He swore softly, as the sound of a smashing plate reached his ears. He looked down at the plate, lying in pieces at his feet, staring at it for a few seconds wondering how they had got to this point. The anger he had felt dissipated quickly, only to be replaced by the hurt that had previously existed since Paraguay.

"Harm are you ok?" He looked up at the sound of the Admiral's voice to find him standing about a foot away, concern etched onto his features.

"I'm fine sir. Just knocked the plate off by mistake." Harm replied quickly, leaning down to pick up the smashed pieces. AJ bent down to help him. While they were clearing up the mess, Harm turned to the Admiral hesitantly,

"Sir? You said you had a couple of reasons why you processed my resignation. Mac was one. What was the other?"

"Honestly?" AJ replied, knowing Harm was going to hate this answer even more than the first, "I think I was trying to teach you a lesson. Your actions have ramifications Harm, especially your heroic ones." He glanced at his companion, not overly surprised to see anger and resentment bubbling to the surface, "Don't misunderstand me here Harm. I understand why you had to go down there. You're an honourable man, and I truly wouldn't expect anything less from one of my Officers. And you did a great job from what little I've been told. But sometimes you need to learn that it is not always necessary to play the hero."

Harm felt his anger subside again, the fight leaking out of him. His Grandmother had pointed out a similar thing to him on more than one occasion, and she was someone that he had always relied on to help guide his moral compass. With her help, he had come to understand the hell he had put his mother through as a child; both through his resistance to Frank, and his dogged insistence on finding his father. He looked his former CO in the eye,

"Thank you for coming and telling me this sir." He said calmly, feeling suddenly drained. "It has helped me understand a few things, about myself and the people in it."

"I'm sorry son." AJ said quietly, "If I could turn back time, I might have done differently." There was a long pause as they both tried to take in the enormity of the conversation that they had just shared

"Sir?" Harm said suddenly as a thought struck him, "Have you, um, have you told Mac any of this?"

AJ hesitated, unsure whether to let slip just how much he knew of what had occurred.

"Yes I did. I felt I owed her an explanation as much as I owed you. She, uh, she" now he looked and felt uncomfortable, and wished he had Meredith with him; she was much better at this than he was, "she told me a bit of what happened between you in Paraguay." His eyes met Harm's and was shocked at the depth and strength of the hurt he saw reflected in his eyes; he looked like he was reliving a visit to hell. _Which, _AJ supposed, _It must have been like for him. _"You need to talk to her Harm. Things don't feel right when the two of you aren't talking. It's affecting her work as well."

"She made it perfectly clear that she wanted nothing to so with me sir." Harm replied bitterly, "I'm just respecting her wishes."

"Do you really believe that?" AJ asked, "You have had your issues before, but you've always got through it. Why is this time different?"

"I did what I could to show her I was ready to let go, and she slammed that door in my face. I don't see what else I can do." Harm replied stubbornly. AJ looked at him sadly; wishing once again that he could just bang their heads together; they were both so stubborn. He glanced at his watch, realising he was running late to meet the SecNav.

"I'm afraid I have to go. I have a meeting with the SecNav in twenty minutes. Thank you for letting me explain myself." He stood up and offered Harm his hand. "Take care of yourself Harm. I'll see you at Thanksgiving if not before. Don't be a stranger." Harm shook his hand,

"Thank you for coming round sir. I really appreciate it." He said as he followed the Admiral to the front door. In the open doorway, AJ paused and turned to face him again.

"Don't give up on her Harm. She loves you and you love her. You have your chance, don't mess this up." He hesitated again, "And don't get to attached to agency life, I have every confidence that you'll be back in JAG sometime in the future." He held up his hand to stop Harm from speaking, "Just think about what I've said Harm. Promise me you'll think about it."

"I promise." Harm replied softly as AJ nodded once more, and left, rushing to get to his meeting.

* * *

Well that's it for another chappie. The next one will be a bit more cheerful I promise! Don't worry, there will be fluff galore soon enough!!!!!

All reviews are greatly appreciated, so if you have a moment, let me know what you think!!!

Thanks again for reading!!

xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all of you who reviewed!! It means a lot to hear what you think.

:o)

This next chapter takes a slightly random formula: Mac and Harm take it in turns to narrate. Their thoughts are in italics.

Song is 'Over and Over' as performed by Nelly and Tim McGraw.

Hope you like this chapter!

**

* * *

MAC's POV**

_God I miss him. I've wished so many times that I could go back in time just to take back what I said. Then who knows where we could be right now. We've been through so much together. And now who knows when I'll see him again. My life is like a soap opera; it's always one thing after another. I once told Harm that I wanted what all women wanted: a good job, a good man and shoes, lots of them. Truth be told, the shoes I have, the job I have, all that's missing is him. He's the good man I was referring to, he has been ever since I met him._ I hear a voice calling me,

"Sarah? Sarah? Are you with me?" I blink, coming out of my reverie to see Clay looking at me with concern written all over his face. _I'm an awful person. I'm on a date with someone, and all I can do is daydream about another man. Clay is a good guy, but he's just not Harm. There are no sparks between us_. I manage a small smile.

"Sorry Clay, I've just got a lot on my mind." He looks at me sadly,

"Rabb?" he asks knowingly, looking a little resigned as to the answer. I sigh and reach over to give his hand a squeeze.

"I'm sorry." I say, and I mean it. Clay looks at me, immediately understanding what I am saying. There won't be any more dates. Not between us.

"He doesn't deserve you." He says simply. I feel a little flicker of annoyance.

"I don't deserve him." I reply. He opens his mouth to reply, and I shake my head sadly. "Thanks for dinner. And I truly am sorry" I say, cutting him off. I feel bad for leading him on, but the truth is Harm has had my heart since the moment we met; no one else has ever stood a chance.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" I smile at him. We're in a small restaurant in Georgetown, its not like I have far to go.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for offering though." I reply as I stand up and slip my coat on. We walk through the restaurant to the door where I pause.

"Thanks for understanding." I say with a shy smile, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiles at me,

"I hope he realises how lucky he is." He says, and with a wave, saunters off in the direction of his car. I stand for a few moments, watching him leave, before heading back to my apartment, and a tub of Ben and Jerry's that I have waiting for me.

_I miss him. I can't help it, I just miss him. Now I'm sat alone in my apartment with only a tub of ice cream for company, that feeling is even stronger. It's strange at work without him. __I hate that we're not talking. I always feel like part of me is missing when we have had a fight. I want to sort this out. I need to sort this out. The problem is, I'm terrified; Marine's aren't supposed to be terrified, but here I am all the same. The thing that scares me most is that I might have screwed things up for good this time. I don't know what I would do if that were true. The first thing I do each evening is check my answer phone to see if he's called. I know he won't have, but each day, as I walk through the door, a little spark of hope ignites within me. I know I am the one that's going to have to make this first move. Harm is stubborn, pig-headed man at time, but he is also a gentleman; I said never, and he's going to take it like that. He won't make any moves, especially if he thinks I am with Webb. _As that thought occurs to me, another quickly follows:_ I think I understand him a bit better now: he wants me to be happy, that's why he walks away each time. He thinks he's giving me what I want. God, when did my life become such a mess?! One stupid word and I may have lost my best friend forever_. _I really don't know what came over me in Paraguay. I didn't mean it. Even as the words left my mouth I regretted them. He was just being so stubborn, acting so jealous and dropping callous remarks every five seconds. I was mad at him. I don't know why. _

I feel tears in my eyes at that thought and my mind wonders to the conversation I had yesterday afternoon with the Admiral. _What did he say? That I was the most important thing in Harm's life? 'Was' being the operative word now I'm sure, although I don't believe I ever was. __He really knocked me for six with his admission. I've been kicking myself ever since: He gives Harm and I an opportunity to pursue what's between us, and I've already, in effect, slammed the door in Harm's face before we've had chance to. _I feel tears running down my face, and wipe at them in annoyance. I hate crying, but recently I just can't stop. I can't sleep either, everytime I close my eyes I am tormented by images of Paraguay; Harm's face mainly, when I said those words, when he saw me kissing Webb. The hurt I saw both times is going to haunt me forever. _I've got to talk to him, _I realise, _I've got to say I'm sorry. And I've got to tell him I was wrong. _Suddenly I find myself standing, the now half empty pot of Ben and Jerry's clattering to the floor. I consult my internal clock: 22:33, _is that too late? _I wonder to myself, _probably, _a little voice inside of me says, _he's probably out with some new bimbo, forgotten all about me. _I sigh out loud, before deciding that truthfully I don't care. I've just got to see him.

**

* * *

HARM's POV**

After the Admiral left, I went for another run. I had to do something, The thoughts that kept chasing each other round my mind were driving me crazy. So I went running again. Down the Mall this time. I stopped at the Wall to visit my dad. Speaking to him made me feel a bit better. Not much, admittedly; I think after my conversation with the Admiral I was a little beyond help. Now I'm back in my apartment, staring in to space, unable to stop the thoughts from coming. _I can't believe how my life has ended up. If someone had told me a year ago that in a years time I would no longer be a Naval Officer, or a lawyer, or that my best friend wanted nothing to do with me even though I had risked my life and given up my career to try and save her I would have laughed in their face. Mac and I were getting on great a year ago. If anything, we were closer than ever before, and possibly moving slowly towards a relationship. Now look at us. She hates me. We don't talk, but I have to work for her new boyfriend. Webb_. I feel a slight shiver of disgust run through me at the thought of them together, and the song playing on the radio catches my attention.

**Cause its all in my head**

**I think about it over and over again**

**And I can't keep picturing you with him**

**And it hurts so bad, yeah**

**Cause it's all in my head**

**I think about it over and over again**

**I replay it over and over again**

**And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it**

**No**

**I can't wait to see you**

**Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes**

**That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes**

**And it's a shame that we got to spend our time**

**Being mad about the same things**

**Over and over again**

**About the same things**

**Over and over again**

**Ohh**

**But I think she's leaving**

**Ooh man she's leaving**

**I don't know what else to do**

**(I Can't go on not loving you)**

I had a message on my answer phone from Bud when I got back; asking about Thanksgiving_. I don't know if I can face going, seeing Mac with Webb, who is sure to be there too, it will just be too awkward. I don't want to cause any problems for Bud and Harriet. I miss them all. I don't want to miss it. That will just emphasise how I'm no longer part of the JAG family. _I feel a pang of sadness at that thought_. They have been my family for so long now. But I don't know if I can face seeing Mac look so adoringly at Webb. It was bad enough with Brumby. With Webb it will be unbearable. _

**Cause its all in my head**

**I think about it over and over again**

**And I can't keep picturing you with him**

**And it hurts so bad, yeah**

**Cause its all in my head**

**I think about it over and over again**

**I replay it over and over again yeah**

**And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it**

**No**

**I remember the day you left**

**I remember the last breath you took right in front of me**

**When you said that u would leave**

**I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything**

**But I see clearly now**

**And this choice I made keeps playing in my head**

**Over and over again**

**Playing my head**

**Over and over again**

**Ohh**

**I think she's leaving**

**Ooh man she's leaving**

**I don't know what else to do**

**(I Can't go on not loving you)**

_The day she left is fixed permanently in my mind, in fact it's like a video running on a loop through my mind; torturing me. I still can't believe she said that. When she did, I didn't know how to react. I think my heart broke in two that day. I thought she understood; I thought that my actions had made it clear to her. I love her. I would follow her to the ends of the earth just to make sure she was ok. I resigned my commission for her. If that doesn't say 'I'm ready to let go' then I don't know what does. And threw it all back in my face. For Webb. That really hurts. It kills me to think of them together. I wonder if the Admiral is right. He said she loves me. Can that be true? Is there still hope? I'm not angry with her anymore. I was, but now I just miss her. More than anything. _

**Cause its all in my head**

**I think about it over and over again**

**And I can't keep picturing you with him**

**And it hurts so bad, yeah**

**Cause its all in my head**

**I think about it over and over again**

**I replay it over and over again**

**And I can't take it I can't shake it**

**No**

**(Now that I've realized that I'm going down**

**From all this pain you've put me through**

**Every time I close my eyes I lock it down oh**

**I can't go on not loving you)**

**Cause its all in my head**

**I think about it over and over again**

**And I can't keep picturing you with him**

**And it hurts so bad, yeah**

**Cause its all in my head**

**I think about it over and over again**

**I replay it over and over again**

**And I can't take it I can't shake it**

**No**

The song finishes and the DJ's voice startles me out of my reverie. _I've got to see her. _I realise. I hurry to my room and grab my jacket off the bed. I open my front door and come to a sudden halt, my jaw dropping in shock. Standing on the other side of the threshold is Mac, one arm raised to knock. We both stare at each other, completely speechless. I see her eyes fill with tears, and I long to pull her into my arms and comfort her.

"Hi." I manage to stutter, my heart pounding in my chest. She looks back at me, and I see my expression mirrored in hers.

"I..uh…you were on your way out" she says softly, not quite meeting my eyes. The tears start to fall now. "I'm sorry I can't do this." She says suddenly, turning and bolting away down the stairs...

* * *

I know, I know I'm sorry for leaving a cliffhanger. Let me reassure you that the fluff is coming.

Please leave me a review if you liked it…or even if you didn't! feedback makes my day at work a little more interesting!!!!!!!

Thanks for reading :o)

xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry its taken me a while to get this up, I hope you enjoy it. Honestly I don't think its my best chapter, but hopefully you'll disagree!!!!

Thanks to the lovely people who reviewed :o) I love to hear what you guys think, whether its that I'm doing good or not so much!

Enjoy!

* * *

Harm stood for moment in shock. _What was she doing here?_ He wondered. _I've got to stop her. _He ran quickly after her.

"Mac!" he yelled as he ran down the stairs as she reached her car. "Mac, wait! Stop!" To his relief, she paused, her hand on the door handle, and turned to face him, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Harm, I..uh I've got to go." She managed to get out, opening the door and moving to get into her car, her hands shaking slightly. He quickly crossed the space between them, reaching out to grab her arm and spinning her round to face him again. They stared at each other for a few seconds, their hearts pounding wildly.

"Mac," Harm started, "what are you doing here?" Mac looked down at her feet, to scared to let her eyes meet his. _I can't do this now, _she thought nervously, _he was obviously on his way out; who goes out at this time at night, he must be going to see a girl. _She took a deep breath,

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." She said softly, "I haven't see you in so long, I.." she hesitated again, "missed you. We all do." She pulled her arm from his grip and got quickly in the car before he could stop her, "You were obviously on your way out, I won't stop you." She slipped her car into gear and started to drive off. Before she left, she glanced in her mirror to see Harm standing there watching her leave, his hands hanging limply at his sides. The hurt she could see reflected in his face almost killed her, making her want to stop the car and run into his arms. Sighing softly, she drove off, forcing herself not to look back again.

* * *

Harm stood there for a few minutes, hoping that she would come back. Part of him wanted to chase after her; to stop her and tell her he was sorry; that he loved her and to ask her if she meant what she said. The other part of him was scared beyond belief; both at what might happen if he were to chase after her and at the thought that she might have truly just walked out of his life forever. _I wonder what she was coming over here for, _he mused, turning slowly and walking back to his apartment. _And why she ran away so fast. I know the Admiral has talked to her about it. _He collapsed on his sofa and closed his eyes, remembering sadly the tears that had appeared in her eyes when she saw him. It broke his heart to see her crying. Mac rarely cried and it nearly killed him to think that he was the cause of it. He sighed quietly, making up his mind to go to the Roberts' for Thanksgiving. He missed them all, and he hoped that he'd have an opportunity to talk to Mac.

* * *

Harm walked nervously up the Roberts' driveway, a pumpkin pie in his hands, and rang the doorbell. He was absolutely terrified. It had been a week since Mac had appeared on his doorstep, and he was as nervous as hell about seeing her again; especially since they probably wouldn't have the chance to talk just the two of them. The door opened, and he swallowed nervously.

"Commander!" Harriet's smiled happily at the sight of him. "Please come on in. happy Thanksgiving!" Harm smiled at her, and leaned forward to give her a kiss on the cheek as he handed her the pumpkin pie.

"Happy Thanksgiving Harriet." He said, "Thanks for inviting me."

"How are you sir?" she replied, "We all miss seeing you." Harm laughed,

"Harriet, I'm not in the Navy anymore; call me Harm will you?!" he asked, trying his best to ignore the sadness he felt at his words. Harriet blushed,

"Sorry Harm, come in. The others are in the living room. Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure, a beer would be great." Harm replied, going to follow her into the kitchen. From behind him there was a squeal and a sudden thunk against his leg. He looked down to see little AJ, with his arms wrapped firmly around his legs, looking up at him with an excited smile on his face.

"Unca Harm, unca Harm!" he said grinning up at his godfather in excitement. Harm smiled happily at his and leaned down to lift the little boy into his arms.

"Hi big guy!" he said as he lifted him up, "God are you getting heavy!"

"haff you come tah see Jimmy?" AJ asked, looking at his godfather expectantly. Harriet smiled at that. AJ was so proud of his little baby brother, and kept on dragging visitors in to see him. Harm smiled at him.

"I came to see everyone!" he replied, as the four year old wriggled out of his arms and, once safely on the ground, grabbed hold of Harm's larger hand in his small one, tugging insistently.

"Come see Jimmy!" he said resolutely, trying his hardest to pull his godfather out of the room. Harm exchanged an amused glance with Harriet and followed after the toddler. He heard cheerful voices coming from the lounge and followed AJ, who was still pulling him by the hand, into the room.

"Auntie Mac, Auntie Mac, Unca Harm wants see Jimmy!" AJ called as they walked into the room together. Harm's eyes fell on Mac, who was sat on the sofa cradling the baby in her arms. They stared awkwardly at each other for a second, both slightly aware of the sudden silence in the room where Bud, Sturgis, Jen, Mikey and AJ's namesake were all watching them nervously. Harm swallowed nervously, forcing the corners of his mouth to turn up slightly in a smile.

The spell was broken when Jimmy gave a little cry. Mac tore her eyes away from Harm's and looked down at the child in her arms. She started to rock him gently, singing softly under her breath, trying to quiet him down. Harm started to make his way around the room, greeting his friends who he had not seen in so long.

When he finally got round to Mac, he swallowed nervously again and smiled at her.

"Hi" he said quietly, reaching over to tickle Jimmy under the chin. She smiled at him, although he was upset to see that it was a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes; she looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Hi" she replied, looking back down at Jimmy and AJ, who had come to join his godparents and was watching his brother trying to grab hold of his finger in his whole hand.

"How are you?" Harm said, anxious to continue a conversation with her.

"I'm fine." Mac replied, keeping her eyes trained on the kids. She looked up at him suddenly. "Can you take Jimmy for me? I better go and see if Harriet needs any help."

"Sure." Harm replied sadly, reaching down and lifting Jimmy easily into his arms.

"hello handsome!" he said in a singsong voice, gently rocking Jimmy from side to side to settle him. He felt Mac's eyes on him and quickly looked up, hoping to start a conversation with her. He opened his mouth to say something; anything to keep her near him for a moment, noting the fear in her eyes before she turned quickly away and headed out of the lounge. Harm watched her go sadly, an action that didn't go unnoticed by either AJ. Little AJ was confused; he had never seen his aunt and uncle act so strange around each other. They usually acted much like his mummy and daddy did with each other. As the Admiral made his way over to join Harm, he was amused when he heard a small voice ask,

"Unca Harm? Why auntie Mac sad?" _Out of the mouths of babes, _AJ thought ruefully to himself, wondering what Harm was going to tell the little boy. The two adults exchanged uncomfortable smiles.

"Because Uncle Harm said something silly to her." Harm responded quietly, knowing that wasn't exactly true on this occasion. Little AJ scowled at him.

"Bad Unca Harm." He said in his sternest little voice, much Harm's consternation and the amusement of the other adults present. Harm sighed.

"I know AJ." He said, amazed at the perceptiveness of the little boy. He really was his mother's son.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed by easily enough. Harm and Mac all but avoided each other, although when they did manage to join in the same conversation a couple of times, albeit while looking awkwardly at each other and refusing to directly address the other. Mac felt exhausted. Seeing Harm there tonight, although she had known he was going to be there, was emotionally draining. Every time she looked at his handsome face she heard her words from Paraguay repeating themselves in her head. She felt lonely, even standing in a group of her closest friends. It wasn't the same without her best friend; her soulmate. She excused herself from the conversation she was having with AJ and Bud and slipped quickly out of the room and out of the front door, unaware that Harm had watched her leave. Once out on the porch she allowed herself to sink down on the step, the tears that had threatened to fall since the moment she saw Harm finally making their way down her face. It was all so messed up. She really wanted to talk to him; apologise for what she said, but everytime she looked at him she got scared. She sat there for a few minutes, looking up at the stars, wishing her life could be simpler.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice came behind her. His voice. She heard him come closer, and saw him sit next to her out of the corner of her eye.

"I just needed some air." She replied, in a voice that she barely recognised as her own. She heard him chuckle uneasily.

"Me too." He replied nervously, "It's nice to see everyone though. I've missed you all." He turned to look at her, hoping to see her reaction to his words. He was not disappointed; the sadness was evident on her face as well as in her chocolate brown eyes when they turned to meet his. He offered her an equally sad smile and they sat in silence for a moment; each lost in their own memories of the same event. This was the closest they had been since Paraguay, and now they both felt tongue-tied, completely unsure of what to say, and how to act. They sat in silence for a few minutes; both wanting to speak, neither sure of how to start. Mac took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." She said hesitantly, a solitary tear working its way down her face. She closed her eyes. Harm looked over at her in shock; he had come out here to apologise to her. He couldn't help himself, and reached over to gently wipe the tear from her face. Her eyes fluttered open in shock at his touch. "I didn't mean it." She said, lifting her eyes to meet his. Harm's jaw dropped slightly in surprise and she turned away, annoyed to feel more tears welling up in her eyes. She felt him lean over, gently taking her chin in his hand and turning her head to face him, hope suddenly surging within her at the gentle expression on his face. Hopeful blue eyes met nervous brown ones and the paused, staring at each other for what felt like the millionth time that evening.

"Really?" he asked huskily, his eyes flicking down to her lips for the briefest of moments, before returning to her eyes. Mac nodded imperceptibly. "I don't know why I said it. I've wanted to tell you I was sorry for so…" her speech was cut off by Harm's lips landing softly on hers.

* * *

Hehe, sorry I couldn't resist another cliffy, but at least I ended on fluff this time!!!!!!

One more chapter to come, I'll get it up asap!

Please let me know what you think!!! And forgive me for leaving it where I have!

Thanks for reading :o)

xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back!! I'm sorry I left this for so long, life kind of got away from me for a while and I have had a severe case of writers block where my incomplete ****stories are involved!! **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this final instalment, and will forgive me for taking so damn long!!!**

* * *

Harm was in heaven. The sparks that he had felt the few times that they had kissed were back in full force. He never wanted the kiss to end. Unfortunately, the realisation of where exactly were struck them, causing them to reluctantly pull away a few moments later, both of the breathing heavily and looking a little flushed. To Harm's utter dismay, tears started to fall again from Mac's eyes as they stared at each other, surprise and hope mingling on both their faces. Tentatively he reached over to her again, wiping away the tears.

"I'm sorry too." He said softly, carrying on so quietly that Mac had to strain to hear him. "For Sydney, and for Paraguay." He glanced away for a moment, not knowing what to say next, then forced himself to meet her teary eyes with his own. "Mac I've missed you so much over the past few weeks, I can't live without you in my life." Mac stared at him in surprise, the tears falling down her face thicker and faster now. The sound of the front door opening made them jump apart slightly, Mac turning her face away to wipe blindly at the tears.

"Sir? Ma'am?" Tiner's voice called nervously, he seemed to understand that he was interrupting something, but the Admiral had ordered him. "The Admiral asked me to get you both to come inside."

"We'll be right there Tiner," Harm replied, glancing round at him. The young Petty Officer nodded and slipped back inside, closing the door quietly behind him. Harm let out a low chuckle,

"We seem to be developing an affinity for porches, and for Tiner to interrupt us on them." He said, trying to lighten the atmosphere. He was rewarded by a slight smile, and he couldn't resist himself. He leant over and pressed his lips gently to hers again, delivering a short kiss, before pulling back and getting to his feet. Silently, he offered his hand to Mac and pulled her to her feet and into a hug. "We'll be OK, Marine," he said softly, "we've got another chance at that new beginning." He pulled away again, turning to open the door when he felt Mac's hand on his arm.

"Harm?" he turned back to face her at the sound of his name on her lips, "I love you. You know that right?" He grinned at her, suddenly feeling completely alive for the first time in a long time,

"I hoped." He replied pulling her once again into his arms and pressing is lips to her own in a kiss that he hoped conveyed just how happy he was to hear those words. After short time, he reluctantly pulled back and looked deeply in to her eyes.

"And just for the record? I love you too." He was rewarded with a full-blown Mac smile, one that made her eyes dance and his heart skip a beat or two. He couldn't help himself, he pulled her back into his arms and was just about to kiss her when the door opened again and Admiral Chegwidden's voice was heard just behind them.

"Are you two coming inside any time soon?"

The jumped apart in surprise, both blushing madly. Mac recovered first,

"Yes sir, right away sir."

"Very good, carry on." AJ replied, mirth evident in his voice, "Come along both of you." He added, holding the door open for them. He didn't miss the glance the two of them shared and the shuffled in behind him, and couldn't stop a broad smile appearing on his face. At last!!

* * *

With everyone finally in the room, the Admiral tapped a spoon against his glass to attract their attention.

"I just wanted to thank Bud and Harriet for hosting this wonderful party," murmurs of agreement rolled around the group, and the paused before continuing, "And I thought we carry on a family tradition of mine. We go around the group and each person has to say something they are thankful for." _(AN: idea totally stolen from Friends, I'm English and have no real concept of how Thanksgiving is celebrated)_

"That's a great idea sir," Bud piped up cheerfully, "Will you go first Admiral?"

"I'm thankful for the opportunity I've had to serve with such fine officers." AJ said with a slight smile, he knew he could sometimes be a tough CO. He turned then to

Jen Coates who was standing to his right, "Petty Officer?"

"I'm thankful for friends who have helped me through the hard times."

"Here, here" Bud added, "and I'm thankful for family," he added, glancing lovingly at his wife. "Sir?" he continued, turning to Harm.

Harm hesitated, then smiled broadly, "I'm thankful for second chances," he smiled deprecatingly, "and third and fourth." He added, glancing over at Mac, who blushed and smiled back shyly. There was a pause as Harriet glanced back and forth between the pair, a smile growing on her face as she guessed what had been going on, on her front porch. The group carried on round the circle, ending on Mac who looked around at them all with a smile on her face.

"And I'm thankful for the future." She said.

Harm raised his glass, "The future!" he toasted, and the others copied his action.

About half an hour later, people started to make their excuses and leave. Harm wandered over to where Mac was standing with Harriet and Jen.

"I'm about to head off Harriet," he said, his eyes trained on Mac. "Thanks for a lovely evening." Harriet watched the scene in amusement, and stepped forward to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome Harm." She replied, "Thanks for coming. Jen, would you mind helping me collect some glasses?" she added, exchanging a significant glance with the younger girl.

"No problem. Good night Sir, Ma'am." Jen replied, catching on quickly and the two women moved off quickly, leaving Harm and Mac standing looking shyly at each other

"So..." Harm started, unsure of what to say. Mac smiled at him,

"Can I give you a lift home?" she asked nervously.

"Sure, that would be nice." He replied huskily, "I came on the metro so that I could have a drink."

"Great, are you ready?"

"Ready and waiting." He replied with a cheeky smile.

After making their excuses to the hosts, Harm ushered Mac out of the door, his hand pressed gently at the small of her back. Once in her car, they lapsed into a slightly nervous silence. After a moment's hesitation, Harm reached over and took Mac's right hand in his, threading their fingers together.

"Is this ok?" he asked uncertainly, still not believing what had happened earlier that evening. Mac just smiled and pulled their joined hands up to his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss in the back of his hand.

"It's more than ok." She said softly, "It's all I've ever wanted."

They pulled up at Harm's apartment.

"Thanks for the lift." He said, "Do you want to come up for some coffee?" he added hopefully.

"Sure, coffee would be nice." Mac replied, smiling demurely at him, causing a blush to appear on his face. They got out of the car and walked up the stairs to Harm's loft hand in hand.

* * *

As he busied himself with fixing the coffee, Mac pulled herself up to sit on the worktop, her legs dangling freely as she watched the man she love bustle around.

"Harm." She said, holding out her hand "come here a minute." He smiled at her and did as she said, moving to stand between her open legs. Mac slipped her arms around his neck and leaned down for a slightly tentative kiss, which quickly turned more passionate. They stayed trading kisses until whistle of the kettle pulled their attention back to where they were.

Once they were safely ensconced on the sofa, mugs of steaming coffee in their hands, Harm looked down at his hands and steeled himself as he prepared to ask the questions that he wasn't really sure he wanted to know the answer to.

"Mac, I know we're starting from a new beginning, but" he hesitated, seeing worry flash across her beautiful face. "There's just something I need to know." Putting his own coffee mug on the table, he reached over and did the same with hers, taking both of her hands in his own. "How did we let things get this far? Why didn't you wait for me after Sydney? And, what happened in Paraguay? Why did you say what you did?" A lone tear trickled slowly down Mac's cheek and he once again reached to dry it, cupping her cheek in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "Mac, I love you," he continued, "No matter what you say now, that's not going to change. I just need to know."

"I don't know what to say." She replied quietly, "We've had more misunderstandings in seven years than most couples have in a lifetime. By the time I realised what you had meant in Sydney, you were with Renée and I was with Mic. I thought you had moved on. So I forced myself to do the same."

"That's not true Mac!" Harm said, "I never could move on from you. You've had my heart almost from the moment I met you."

"So why didn't you tell me that?"

"The same reason I guess. You were with Mic. I told myself if Mic was what made you happy then that was all that mattered. I didn't think you felt the same as I did so I didn't push it." Harm sighed. _So many misunderstandings_, he thought. "And what about Paraguay?" he added, looking away, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Mac sighed, her mind transporting her back to the taxi stand: the voices chattering in Spanish all around them, the hot sun on her back, the complete exhaustion and irrational anger she had felt.

"I don't know." She admitted slowly, "I was so frustrated and exhausted. I just couldn't cope anymore. After you hadn't told me you had resigned your commission, I felt as though I wasn't an important factor in your life anymore. Like you didn't consider me as an equal who was worthy of telling. The moment I said it I wanted to take it back. But I couldn't. And you didn't do or say anything that made me think you would want me to, which reinforced everything I was feeling." She looked up at him, the pain radiating from her eyes. "Can you forgive me?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

In response, Harm pulled her into his arms, dropping a kiss onto her hair.

"I'm so sorry Mac." He murmured, "For everything." They stayed in the same position for a few minutes, three minutes and twenty seven seconds according to Mac's internal clock, until she pulled back and looked him straight in the eye.

"Are you ready to put the past behind us?" she asked, relieved when his face cracked into a huge smile.

"More than ready." He replied, leaning down to kiss her firmly on the lips. "I love you so much." He mumbled just before their lips met. After a few more minutes of trading kisses which were becoming increasingly more passionate, Mac pulled back slightly, settling her head on his shoulder. "I love you too Harm." She replied.

**

* * *

Fin!! There, it's done. I hope it was fluffy enough! I won't be writing anymore of this one, I thought I would just leave it at that and let your imaginations wonder about their future!!!**

**All reviews, good or bad are appreciated, so go on, press the lil blue button!!!!**

**Thank you for reading!!!!**

**xxx**


End file.
